Finding You
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Three years ago, Nico di Angelo left Camp Half-Blood and all his friends in an desperate attempt to get over Percy. He thought he was doing great... until the son of Poseidon showed up at his door. Percy/Nico Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first fanfiction about Percy Jackson, so be kind to me okay?

* * *

**Finding You**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

Three years ago, Nico never thought he would be in such a situation as he was right now. His black eyes were slightly wide and his mouth opened, but no sound came out of it. Surprise made him static, while his brain tried to process what the Hades was going on; his hand gripped the partially open door fiercely. He had crossed the whole Atlantic Ocean, had cut relations with all demigods he knew and had ran away to Italy specifically to get away from _him_, and now the bastard simply showed up at his door? Gods! That had to be a pretty bad joke.

"Percy" he mumbled, uncertain of exactly how he felt at the moment.

Sparkly green eyes looked at him in pure joy. The smirk, trademark of the son of Poseidon was plastered on his face.

"Nico" the Sea Prince replied, making no effort to hide his evident happiness "I can't believe I finally found you."

The son of Hades' face turned into a mask of confusion. He frowned, looking at the other guy suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly.

That wasn't right! Nico had run away because he needed to forget Percy. He needed to end for good that stupid one sided love that always made him miserable. He had ran away because he wanted to be happy for once in his life, but the gods surely hated him quite a lot, 'cause Percy's presence there would ruin all the progress he had made since he left Camp Half-Blood, three years ago.

"Well, may I at least come in?" Percy asked a little annoyed.

Nico wanted to slam the door at the boy's face and force the son of Poseidon to go away, but he didn't. His brain knew it was the right thing to do if he wanted to preserve the little dignity and self esteem he still had, but his damned heart was incapable of denying anything for Percy. Especially when those gorgeous green eyes stared at him with such intensity. So Nico did the only thing he could. He stepped away, so Percy could enter in his apartment, and closed the door.

His green eyes looked at the living room curiously. It looked like Percy was trying to memorize all those little details, as if it was somehow important. The older demigod didn't speak for a long time, just walking through the room, giving the Ghost King short glances once in a while.

"Did you come just to look at my apartment, or what?" Nico said impatiently.

He wished Percy said something. Anything was better than that maddening silence. Nico could hear the fast beating of his heart and had started thinking that even Percy could hear it too.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Percy asked.

His face was deadly serious, which was really unusual.

Anger boiled through Nico's veins, while he decided if he should answer the stupid question or not. Percy acted like he had any right to demand answers and that was extremely inconvenient.

"This is none of your business" he answered coldly "What I do is my problem."

It was Percy's turn to be surprised. Okay, Nico never was very friendly to people and was everything but a tactful person, but treating Percy with such coldness? Something wasn't right.

"Of course it's my business!" he said "You're my friend, you stupid. I worry about you. You left without saying anything! I tried to contact you countless times through Iris message, but even that failed. For Poseidon's sake, Nico, I thought you had died.

The younger demigod rolled his dark eyes, not believing in the stupidity he just heard.

"Jackson, I'm a son of Hades, it takes something really powerful to kill me" he replied.

Percy shrugged, stepping closer to his friend. Gods, he just wanted to hug Nico so badly. After all that time away, Percy could not ignore how much Nico changed. Three years ago, he was just a skinny 14 year-old boy with childish features. Now, at the age of 17, his muscles had developed amazingly and the childish features were long gone.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm your friend and eventually I worry about your well being, di Angelo. You left your home, your friends and simply disappeared!"

The Ghost King laughed. A laugh without any trace of humor at all. He himself didn't know exactly what he was laughing at; if it was at that whole situation, at Percy's sudden worry, or at himself for being weak enough to let those words affect him.

For some moments, Percy couldn't react. Making Nico di Angelo laugh was a hard task. Making Nico di Angelo laugh, without even trying to? It was almost impossible. But those laughs left the Sea Prince frustrated. He had just said how much worried he was and Nico simply laughed at his face!

"Damn it, Nico, stop acting like a jerk!" Percy growled angered "It took me months to find you and when I finally do it, you treat me like I don't matter anything to you. You treat me as if we've never been friends.

"I never asked you to look for me. Actually, the whole point of going away was to be out of your reach, so you wouldn't find me. But here you are, at my living room."

Nico wished he could take back what he'd just said the moment he saw the hurt reflected on Percy's eyes. But he just couldn't. He couldn't let that son of Poseidon affect him again.

"You were running away from me?"

Percy's voice sounded extremely hurt.

The son of Hades growled once again. Why couldn't Percy just go away and leave him alone? It would be so much easier. But there he was, on Italy, at Nico's living room, sounding heartbroken and making Nico feel like the same stupid child he was when they met, completely in love. It was only then that he noticed how much closer they really were and being aware of that fact left him uncomfortable. How could he concentrate when Percy were mere inches from him?

"Go away, Percy" the Italian said staring at the other boy seriously.

Damn, he could feel his heart breaking just by seeing how much his words were hurting Percy. But for Hades' sake! He had to escape from that situation, he wouldn't stand that much longer.

Percy then, did the last thing Nico ever thought he would. The Sea Prince simply kissed him. His hands gripped firmly at Nico's black shirt and pulled the boy to him, ending the space between them and smashing their lips together.

His dark eyes widened and, for long seconds, Nico didn't know what to do. A part of him was trying to find a way to get out of that situation, while the other part told him to stop being such a bonehead and enjoy the moment. It was just when he felt Percy's tongue licking at his bottom lip, begging for entrance that the son of Hades finally gave up. His lips parted, giving Percy the contact he urged, while his hands tangled into his silky dark hair.

The kiss was intense. More intense than any kiss Nico has ever experienced. When they parted, both breathless, the Ghost King felt his face flush. Percy laid both his hands on the younger demigod face, resting their foreheads together.

"I didn't cross the entire Atlantic Ocean to let you send me away like this" the Sea Prince said "This past three years were the worst years of my life, Neeks. I missed you so much, like I've never missed anyone before."

Nico gulped, trying to get out of Percy's grip. That couldn't be happening. No, it had to be some mistake. Percy wasn't doing what Nico thought he was… was he?

"Annabeth" the Italian said, but was immediately interrupted.

"We broke up a year and a half ago" Percy told him.

Those words were enough to make Nico even more surprised. In the end, Percy let him go and the boy sat on one of the couches. He was speechless.

"After you were gone, I was really mad" Percy continued, getting his attention "I didn't understand why you have left without saying anything. At first, everybody on Camp thought it was just one of yours usual trips to the Underworld and that you would be back soon. But the weeks turned into months and soon the months became a year. That was when I realized you were not coming back and I never felt so alone and heartbroken before. It was Annabeth who broke up with me. She said she couldn't stay with someone who was clearly in love with someone else. Typical, she realized what was going on with me, before even I did."

Percy's green eyes were watered at the time he stopped talking. And Nico had a lump on his throat that made him incapable of speaking. Percy Jackson was on Italy, at his living room, opening his heart and basically saying to Nico he was in love with the other demigod. Not even in his wildest dreams Nico though that was even possible.

"Why did you leave, Neeks?" Percy asked again.

He was clearly holding back tears and that realization stopped Nico from ignoring the question again. Screw that! He was just tired of hiding everything. It wasn't fair with Percy.

"I left because I was in love with you and it hurt me seeing you and Annabeth so happy together" he answered quietly "I couldn't stand that anymore, Perce. I needed to get away from you, so I could try to forget you. It was the only way."

The Ghost King looked away, unable to face Percy for too long. He didn't know if it was shame, or fear of rejection. His face was warm and Nico ended up hiding it on his hands. Not so long after, he felt Percy grab his wrists delicately and made the son of Hades look at him.

"I love you, Nico" Percy said.

His usual smirk was plastered on his lips, but his tone was very serious. If Nico still had any doubt about what was happening there, this doubt died on that moment. An unusual smile appeared at the younger demigod's lips.

"Are you serious, Jackson?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The question was partially rhetorical and partially a serious one. It was hard for Nico to believe that was truly happening.

"Oh, it's pretty serious" Percy answered "Actually, I think I've never said anything more serious before."

Nico touched his face lightly, taking away the hair that slightly covered those gorgeous green eyes. Such a simple touch, but even this was enough make Percy's heart beat fast.

"Maybe I love you too" the son of Hades said simply.

This time, it was Nico who took the initiative. He cupped the boy's face briefly, before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Obviously chaste kisses were not what Percy wanted at the moment. He had travelled a long distance to be satisfied with small kisses. And Nico didn't complain about giving what the Sea Prince wanted. His hands tangled once more on his soft hair, while the older demigod deepened their kiss. Moans escaped their throats. Percy held the other boy by the waist and pulled him closer. That was when they slipped out of the couch and ended up sprawled on the floor.

They laughed hard and none of them was capable to stop. Part of their laughter was due to their stupid fall, but they knew great part was because they were simply happy. Long minutes later, they were able to calm down. Percy got on his elbows, so he could stare at Nico properly. His bright green eyes stared at Nico's black ones kindly.

"Please, don't run away from me again" Percy pleaded.

His fingers traced invisible patterns on the other boy skin.

"I'm not going to run way again." Nico assured.

And Percy knew it was true. There would be no more running, no more denial and no more suffering. From now on, at least in which depended from Percy, they would never be apart again.

* * *

**An Author's Note**

Hello people! I'm a big fan o PJO but I never tried to write about it... until I read House of Hades. That's it, I won't say anything else. So, I'd like to ask you to be kind to me. Tell me if you liked my story or not, but don't be mean, please. Reviews are more than welcome.

See you next time.

_**~ Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
